


Be My Valentines

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day plan twenty four - Take Nat to Venice, using one of Tony's private jets, and get one of them boat rowing guys to sing to use as we eat chocolate covered strawberries. Then fuck her senseless in the back of the car? ;D ~ From Clint<br/>Maria sighed and shoved her phone back in her pocket, what an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 29
> 
> Doing something sweet

"It's valentines day, you doing anything with Steve?" Pepper asked, a smirk on her face. The blonde may just be asking if Maria was going to dinner with Steve, however Maria knew Pepper was asking about 'other things'. Maria glanced up from her tablet. She was sat on the sofa in Pepper's office, waiting for the CEO to finish up so they could go to lunch.

"I don't really see the point of it all," Maria said, even though she knew Steve had everything planned out for tonight a month ago. Their last valentines together hadn't gone to Steve's plan, having been stranded in their car for four hours because of an unexpected blizzard. At least she was able to cuddle up to him, that was a the up of the night.

"You must be doing something. I bet you Tony is going to go way over the top this year," Pepper said with a sigh, but a smile on her face saying that she loved it when Tony went over to top. Maria turned her head picking up her phone. No messages from Steve yet a lot from Clint.

Valentines day plan twenty three - Take Tasha to the shooting range and then fuck her senseless in the back of the car? Is that ok? You think she'll like it? ;P

Maria smiled down at her phone, shaking her head slightly.

"Didn't Tony buy you a massive oversize rabbit once?" Maria asked and Pepper let out a laugh. Maria's phone bleeped again. Clint.

Valentines day plan twenty four - Take Nat to Venice, using one of Tony's private jets, and get one of them boat rowing guys to sing to use as we eat chocolate covered strawberries. Then fuck her senseless in the back of the car? ;D

Each one of Clint's text messages about plans for valentines day ended with "fuck her senseless in the back of the car". Maria sighed as Pepper replied to her question.

"Yes he did," Pepper said. "It's wired but I kind of miss it," Pepper said, remembering the time Tony had brought her the giant bunny, which then got blown up.

"Don't let Stark hear you say that he'll end up buying the hole farm of massive stuffed animals," Maria said and Pepper laughed as she started to turn her computer off. Maria's phone started to ring and she looked at the ID. Sighing, she stood up.

"I have to take this," Maria said and then walked out of Pepper's office. She pressed the answer button and held it to her ear.

"Valentines day plan twenty five - I pretended to be cupid and shoot Tasha in the butt with one of my arrows, then I fuck her senseless in the back of the car," Clint said before Maria could say anything.

"It's probably one of the best plan you've come up with so far. What's the obsession with the back of the car thing though? Do you not own a bed?" Maria asked him with a smirk.

"You've had a few meeting with me in my bed Maria, you should know I own one," Clint said and Maria could tell the man was smirking on the other end. She let out a fake laugh. "So what are you and Steve doing today?" Clint asked her as Pepper stood up from her chair in her office.

"Steve is in charge of today, all I have to do is show up and-" Maria began.

"Fuck him senseless in bed," Clint said, thinking he was finished off her sentence. Maria sighed, yet had a small smile on her face. 

"I'm going to find you and kill you," Maria told him.

"Ooohh, getting a little like Liam Neeson in Taken are we?" Clint asked and Maria rolled her eyes. "Hey I forgot to ask, how was the honeymoon?" Clint asked and Maria frowned.

"That was like months ago," Maria said.

"Yeah but I forgot to ask you months ago," Clint said and Maria sighed.

"It was sex heaven," Maria said as Pepper came out of her door.

"You ready Maria?" Pepper asked her quietly.

"I'll see you later Clint." Maria said.

"Valentines day plan twenty six - Have a foursome? I think Steve's into that shit," Clint rushed out, laughing his head off as Maria hung up the phone on him.

"Ready," Maria said and her and Pepper walked off to get lunch.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Maria came back from work to find Steve waiting for her at the door to their apartment.

"Welcome home, how was your day?" He asked, taking her bag and the files that were in her hand and placing them on the counter. Maria smiled as Steve turned back around to look at her.

"Much better now I'm home." Maria said. "I miss the Bahamas," Maria told Steve who sighed happily.

"Good times," Steve said.

"Great times," Maria said and Steve smiled at her. She then noticed the blindfold in Steve's hand. "Why Captain, I didn't know we were going to jump straight to that," Maria said and Steve blushed.

"It's not for 'that' sort of thing... well not yet," Steve said and Maria raised an eyebrow. "Just trust me," Steve said before wrapping the blindfold around her head. "Right, you can't see anything right?" Steve asked after finished tying the blindfold.

"Nope, not a thing," Maria said, her world dark. She felt Steve move away slightly to open the door, before placing a hand on each shoulder. "Why are we walking back out of our apartment?" Maria asked him.

"Like I said, just trust me," Steve said and Maria sighed.

"I need to check my emails and do that paperwork," Maria said as they walked down the corridor.

"You can do that later. It's valentines day after all," Steve said and Maria sighed. "Watch out for the steps," Steve said and Maria walked up the three steps to have Steve open another door for her. She stepped out into the roof, a slight wind hitting her.

"You're not going to push me off the building are you?" Maria asked and Steve just laughed.

"No, I'm not going to do that even though I have thought about doing that sometimes," Steve joked.

"Don't worry I have the same thought when we argue," Maria joked back.

"Great minds thing alike," Steve said and they then came to a stop. She felt Steve undo the blindfold and take it off her. She stared in shock at the roof to their apartment building. Small candles were all placed in a love heart around a blanket on the roof. It had a few pillows and a wooden basket Maria suspected had food in. There was a single rose placed in the middle of the blanket and a ice bucket with Maria's favourite wine in it.

"Surprise," Steve said quietly. Maria turned her head towards Steve who stood next to her. "Happy Valentines," Steve said with a smile.

"Steve... it's wonderful," Maria said and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. "It's so sweet," Maria said as Steve guided her to the blanket. She stepped over the line of candles and sat down on one of the pillows Steve had set out.

"I've been trying to think off something fantastic for Valentines day but then I thought about you. How you probably wouldn't want anything too posh and fancy," Steve said and Maria smiled at him. He started to open he bottle of wine and pour it into the two wine glasses he had brought up.

"It's prefect," Maria said. "Just what I need after a long day at work," Maria said.

"No talking about work or superhero stuff or meetings. Just you and me," Steve said and Maria smiled.

"Like our honeymoon rules," Maria said as Steve handed her her glass of wine.

"Just like out honeymoon rules," Steve said and Maria then glance up to the night sky, the stars just coming out. It was a clear night and since their apartment building was quite tall they were above the busyness and brightness of the city. She smiled before taking a sip of her favourite wine.

"So what's for food?" Maria asked and Steve smirked.

"You're favourite," Steve said and Maria raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Pizza and chips from Grimaldi's?" Maria questioned her husband who just smirked at her. He opened the basket to see the pizza box and two boxes of chips within it. "You sure do know how to treat a woman," Maria said as Steve took the pizza and chips boxes out of the basket. "For a second I thought you had cooked something."

"We've already been over this remember. It's you that can't cook, not me," Steve said and Maria smirked. They dug in and after they had finished they laid back on the blanket, pillows behind their heads while looking up at the night sky.

"It's perfect isn't it," Maria said.

"It is with you by my side," Steve told her and Maria rolled her eyes. Steve pulled her close as the wind blew softly passed them.

"Happy Valentines day," Maria said, turning slightly to look at Steve.

"Happy Valentines day," Steve replied before kissing her softly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the... END!!!!!!!


End file.
